


Happy Ending.

by MickeysTonic



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Job, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Love, M/M, Unsafe Sex, can terry die, dirty talking????, my babies are married, this should have happened instead minus the shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: What should have happened before Terry decided to come and shoot up their fucking honeymoon. The piece of shit needs to die.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 3
Kudos: 209





	Happy Ending.

**Author's Note:**

> IAN AND MICKEY ARE MARRIED IAN AND MICKEY ARE MARRIED.  
> I've watched that episode everyday since and I still get chills. My babies. :(
> 
> Twitter: valeskamonaghan.  
> Tumblr: valeskaheart.

"You wanna go again?"

  
Mickey smiled and turned to look up at his husband, "Absolutely."

  
He rolled to his side and Ian pulled him into a kiss without having to think about it. He just wanted to be kissing and touching Mickey as much as he could.

  
The red silk sheets were cool against their warm skin, the blanket kicked off and their naked bodies were exposed to the air. It wasn't warm in the room but they felt like they would combust into flames the longer they kissed and the more their hands ran over each other's skin.

  
"Still can't believe we did it, Gallagher." 

  
Ian smiled and traced his fingers down Mickey's chest, "I can't either, honestly but we did. We're here now and we're alone. The world is turned off until we have to get back to reality. Now come here."

  
Mickey grinned as Ian kissed him again and rolled Mickey on to his back.

  
"Not going to waste any time are you, Ian?" Mickey laughed.

  
Ian grinned, "Definitely not."

  
Mickey spread his legs a little wider so Ian could get comfortable between them. He watched as Ian's hand moved up and down his chest and he couldn't stop staring at the rings. He'd never get used to the fact they were actually married but he loved it because it was the thrill and excitement all over again.

  
Ian placed a kiss to his stomach and grinned up at him, "You think you can go again, Mickey?"

  
"Get to sucking, Gallagher."

  
Ian laughed and the vibration tickled Mickey's stomach. But the red head wrapped his hand around Mickey's cock and squeezed gently.

  
"Jesus." Mickey breathed.

  
Ian licked his lips before wrapping them around the head of Mickey's cock and going down as far as he could. He closed his eyes and focused on making his husband feel good.  
Judging by the way Mickey was already cursing and pushing at his head, Ian figured he was doing a good job.

  
He kept his mouth tight around Mickey's cock as he continued to move his head up and down. His own cock was hard between his legs but he could focus on that later. He wanted to focus on nothing but Mickey and his pleasure right now.

  
"Jesus." Mickey groaned.

  
His hand tightened into the silk sheet as the other hand tightened in Ian's hair. He wasn't pushing on his head anymore but he was pulling on the red head's hair a bit motivating Ian to keep going until Mickey begged him to stop.

  
"Shit, shit, shit." Mickey cursed, "Gallagher, you're going to have to stop."

  
His voice was strained, thighs were shaking and he just seemed breathless already.

  
Ian slowly pulled off and licked his lips and ran his hands up the inside of Mickey's soft thighs, "You good?"

  
"Just get up here and kiss me, shithead."

  
Ian grinned and moved up over Mickey's body so he could kiss his husband. Their tongues moved together, Mickey's hands running down Ian's back and before Ian could say anything, Mickey wrapped his legs around Ian's waist and flipped them over to where he was sitting on Ian's legs.

  
"Jesus Christ, Mickey." Ian laughed, "You eager?"

  
"Always eager with you." Mickey admitted, "Should be a good thing considering we've done it multiple times since we got here last night."

  
Ian's face lit up and he just smiled up at Mickey while running his hands up Mickey's thighs. He would never get tired of touching Mickey. He was just so soft and Ian was addicted to every inch of the older man.

  
"Going to suck your dick, man." Mickey said, moving down' Ian's body.

  
"That's very romantic." 

  
Mickey snorted, "Nothing romantic about sucking cock, Gallagher." 

  
He shifted down between Ian's legs and wrapped his hand around Ian's cock and groaned.

  
"You going to do something or just stare at it?" Ian teased.

  
"Bite me."

  
And with that, Mickey took Ian into his mouth.

  
"Oh fuck." Ian groaned.

  
Mickey closed his eyes and moved his head up and down while his hand squeezed the bottom of Ian's shaft that his mouth couldn't reach. He was basically slobbering over Ian's dick as he continued to suck him off but Ian didn't give a shit.

  
Mickey's mouth was fucking heaven.

  
"Good fucking-fuck!" Ian groaned.

  
Mickey would have laughed if his mouth hadn't been full of cock but he focused on making Ian feel good and to have the red head keeping making those noises Mickey loved.

  
"Jesus. You feel so fucking good, Mick." 

  
Mickey hummed around his cock and pulled off only to lick the head. He grinned up at Ian and it looked so fucking filthy as he wrapped his lips around him again and went down.

  
Ian groaned and arched off the bed and the contact. He wasn't going to last much longer when Mickey was sucking him off as if he was made to.

  
And yeah, Ian believed that he was.

  
Mickey pulled off and licked his lips, "I'm not going to last much longer just by sucking your cock and I'd rather have you in me."

  
"Get your ass up here."

  
As soon as he got in distance, Ian grabbed him and flipped him to his back pressing his body up against Mickey's.

  
"Jesus fuck. I don't think I'll ever get tired of this." Mickey spoke softly.

  
Ian ran his hand down Mickey's chest, "Thinking the same thing. Now, I'm not going to last much longer so I'm going to fuck you now."

  
"Thank you, God or Gay Jesus."

  
"Fuck off."

Mickey laughed and the sound had Ian smiling.

  
Mickey wrapped his legs around Ian's waist and pulled him even closer, "Stop talking and get in me."

  
Ian kissed him again and about came right then when Mickey groaned into the kiss.

  
One of Ian's favorite things was pushing into Mickey while they were kissing because the sounds Mickey made were heavenly.

  
"Fuck. Keep going, Gallagher."

  
Ian bottomed out in Mickey and grabbed Mickey's hands to put up over his head, "Don't touch yourself."

  
"Yes sir." Mickey grinned.

  
He locked his ankles behind Ian's waist and prepared himself because when Ian was really in the mood, which he always seemed to be, he could really get the headboard rattling.

  
Which didn't take long for Ian to do that.

The sound of skin on skin was echoing around the room mixing with the sounds of their groans and curing.

  
"Shit." Ian cursed, tucking his face into Mickey's neck.

  
Mickey licked his lips, his mouth suddenly dry. His entire body was on fire. Course it was always on fire when Ian was fucking him.

  
He could feel Ian's lips on his neck so he tilted his head a bit to allow his husband to mark him the way that Mickey loved

.  
"Jesus fuck." Mickey cursed, "Gallagher, I'm not going to fucking last."

  
Ian groaned in his ear and pushed up so he could really fuck into him. They tuned out the sounds of the headboard and the bed itself and focused on each other.

  
"Cum whenever you're ready, Mick." Ian groaned, "I'm not going to be far behind."

  
With each thrust, Ian's cock was stretching him open and Mickey felt like he was going to choke on his tongue. He was the gayest mother fucker who ever lived and he loved it. He loved the idiot that he was married to, loved the cock attached to him and loved the way it felt to have that same cock up his ass.

  
"Jesus fucki-"

  
Mickey didn't get to finish.

  
He let out a small groan and arched off the bed as he came all over himself, cum splattering on his stomach and chest.

  
The sight was beautiful and Ian was pretty sure he could remember every single moment that Mickey came the way he just did.

  
The thoughts had Ian racing for his own orgasm and as soon as Mickey clenched around him again it hit.

  
He came deep inside of Mickey capturing the other boys lips in a kiss.

  
They were sweaty, breathless, thirsty, hot, sticky but they didn't care.

  
They were married, happy, in love, together and that was all that mattered to them.

  
Ian pulled out slowly and was about to say something when the sounds of screeching tires were heard out their window.

  
"Shit!" Mickey cursed.

  
He shoved Ian off the bed and fell right on top of him with the blankets and suddenly the sound of bullets were going through the window. Glass shattered, pillow feathers on top of them, sound of glass breaking inside the room.

  
They laid there until they heard the car speed off.

  
They slowly rolled over on their backs.

  
"I think your dad is still a little upset."

  
Mickey placed his hand on Ian's chest, "You okay?"

  
"I'm fine." Ian said honestly, "You okay, Mick?"

"I'll be even better when that prick dies." 

  
Ian shuffled over to kiss the side of Mickey's head, "We might want to clean this up before we get breakfast."

  
"Terry's such a piece of shit." Mickey mumbled.

  
Ian smiled softly and kissed him again, "Come on, Mick."

  
They both carefully got to their feet and began searching for their clothes. The entire room was a mess not apart from the stained sheets but there wasn't much they could do about it.

They stayed in that room for a few days before their honeymoon was over and they had to get back to reality.

They would never see the looks of disgust and shock on the housekeepers face and the housekeeper would never see the look of love and happiness on theirs.


End file.
